


Pure

by LilyPajon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory, Spoilers, benny and balthazar are snarky, set after 9x19, set in season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPajon/pseuds/LilyPajon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk why but Benny and Balthazar would make a cute couple and just yeah<br/>there are some headcanons that angels go to purgatory when they die so I thought what if Balthazar saved Benny after he died in Taxi Driver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure

Benny looked up from the vampires he had just killed, panting as he tried to regain his breath. His eyebrows furrowed. It should have been impossible to kill that many on his own, he could be dead, yet he was still breathing. Albeit he was breathing in the horrible stench of purgatory but that was good enough for him. He looked around to see who had helped only to turn around and face a slightly shorter man. He had dirty blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and was clothed in a rather dishevelled grey v-neck with black trousers. “You’re welcome.” The man said in a rather posh British accent, quirking his brow at Benny, expecting the man to talk.  
“I could have taken them on my own.” Benny retorted with an eye roll.  
“Oh and that was going so well, darling. A simple thank you would be nice.” The man said with a slight glare, “I saw you help the Winchesters so I assumed you’re not all bad, perhaps you could even become my ticket out of this god forsaken place.” He murmured as he clicked his neck.  
“You know Sam and Dean?” Benny asked curiously, eyeing the man sceptically.  
“How rude of me, I’m an angel of the lord. Balthazar to be exact.” The man, Balthazar, replied cockily, “So, yes I do know the Winchesters. I’m Cassie’s older brother.” He added, circling Benny as he shamelessly eyed him up, “And you would be?”  
“Benny,” came the reply, looking over his shoulder at Balthazar.  
“And you’re a vampire?” Balthazar asked to which Benny nodded, “Hmm, well, you are attractive for a vampire.” Balth added with a smirk, winking at him when he was facing Benny once more.  
“Okay, cut the crap, sweetheart.” Benny retorted, “What makes you think I can get you out of here?”  
Balthazar rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Bloody hell, I heard that you helped Dean get out and you went with him.” He explained, “I want you to tell me how you did it.” He added.  
Benny sighed, “It was a human portal, sweetheart. Angels can’t get through it.” He explained, “Now why don’t you go on your way.”  
“Oh no, you’re helping me out of this place. We are finding a way. I saved you, you owe me.” Balthazar said sternly.  
“Sure, princess.” Benny retorted with an eye roll as he started walking away, with a whoosh Balthazar was in front of him, grabbing the vampire by his shirt and pushing him against the tree. “Let me rephrase that. You are helping me out of here or I will smite you.” He threatened.  
“I’m quaking in my boots.” Benny drawled out, though his eyes widened slightly when he felt Balthazar press his make-shift machete to his neck. He swallowed hard, “Fine. I’ll think up something.” He managed to get out, glancing down at the machete. A grin spread over Balthazar’s face as he removed the weapon, “Good, we have an agreement then.” He said happily as Benny rubbed his neck, nodding slightly. He wasn’t gonna lie though, he liked this guy's guts.


End file.
